A Great Calling
by TheLionNerd
Summary: When a 15 year old Lion King fan is transported into the series around the time of Simba's Pride, he must learn to accept his new life and try to get home...or face the changes of history that it will present. INSPIRED BY 'A Journey Beyond Sanity' BY THE WARRIOR OF TWILIGHT
1. A whole new world

Blinding light..

That's all I, oh wait, nevermind, it dimmed.

I had woken up to aching limbs and it did not feel comfortable..no different from my bed, but I hated it nontheless. As I got up, I quickly fell down on my back and looked at my body, as I had noticed I had fallen when standing on two li-

Fur..paws..a mane..oh my.

Ah, now who am I? Well, i'm Connor Emery, a writer of several things, but now that that's out of the way, time to go see where i'm at.

I quickly jumped when I heard a voice inside of..my head.

 _ **Ah, you woke. Hello there, Connor.**_

''Who the hell?'' I asked the voice, who chuckled.

 _ **I am Mohatu, dear boy, and I have brought you here to the pride lands.**_

''Wait a minute..'' I realized before seeing Pride Rock, ''Like..THE Pride Lands?''

 _ **Indee-**_

''Wait a minute, Mohatu, ''I cut him off, ''First off, how exactly am I here and for what exact purpose?''

 _ **To complete tasks for you, my friend.**_

''Who do you think I am, Stardust Balance?!'' I yelled before I heard roaring from the distance and sighed, ''Whatever, let's just get to this.''

As I walked across the pride lands, I was thinking of different names to have as to blend in with society while realizing how short I am..wait a minute..i'm supposed to be five foot, eleven inches!

 _ **You are young, so I made you a cub**_

Eh, fair enoug-

''Kiara!'' I heard a voice say as...King Simba was lecturing his daughter, Kiara..okay, what is this?

 _ **Your first thing is to help the princess accept her title, but such a task will take many months.**_

Wait, has she met Kovu?

 _ **Your involvement will prevent such a thing from happening, sadly.**_

So my involvement in the story will forever dictate what happens in this young lady's life..

I looked at Kiara with a concerned face, but it hardened.

Well, if it gets me home, I guess I have no choice.

I walked towards the scene as Simba nuzzled his daughter and left her on a rock..which would, theoretically, put her in danger.

''Greetings, Princess Kiara.'' I said to the female cub, who looked at me.

''Who are you?'' Kiara asked and I chuckled, ''I've never seen you before.''

''I am Shujaa, '' I replied, instantly liking the name I gave myself, ''And i'm a cub from a faraway land who wants to have a home here.''

''Well, do you want to see if daddy can help?'' Kiara asked and I felt that a light bulb just came out of my head. OF COURSE! Simba can help! The entire pride can!

 _ **If you feel that is how you will accomplish this, then that is fine.**_

I quickly got out of my trance when I noticed that I was accidentally staring at Kiara, who raised an eyebrow.

''Oh, uh, sure.'' I said, ''I would love King Simba to help out.''

And..here we are...we're at pride rock and my legs are killing me from the walking, but Kiara looked extremely glad for some reason.

 _ **Maybe because you're the only other cub here, Connor**_

Wait, what? Only other cub in he-..what about Kion? Or Tiifu? Or Zuri?

 _ **I transported you to a time before those cubs were even thought of.**_

Oh..well, crap. Well, if i'm fifteen and am in the body of a cub, how old is Kiara?

 _ **When it comes down to human years, she's fourteen**_

Only a year older than she is..huh.

Ah yes, here comes Simba and Nala..OH MY GOD, I'M ACTUALLY MEETING THEM!

''H-Hello sir.'' I stuttered...out of shock more than fear, ''H-How are you?''

''I am fine, '' Simba replied, ''What brings you here?''

''Well, I-''

''He wants to have a home for himself!'' Kiara shouted while I dug into my left ear with a claw.

''..In a more detailed way, I wanna have a home in order to learn the ways of the pridelands in order to complete my goals.'' I said before Simba narrowed his eyes.

''Goals?'' Simba asked, ''Are you one of Zira's cubs?''

''No, of course not!'' I said, waving my paws in front of me, ''I am simply a cub without a home and I need a place to stay.''

Simba looked at me in doubt, but Nala stepped up and whispered ''Simba..'' to him, causing him to sigh.

''Okay..you can stay.'' Simba said before Kiara hugged me, causing me to blush a bit.

Well, at least someone's enthusiastic.

''Besides, Kiara needs someone to be friends with.'' Simba then told me, ''And I hope you are the one she gets.''

''Oh, i'm sure it's already heading that way.'' I chuckled as Kiara was nuzzling up against me, thankful to have another cub in the pride, ''Let's just hope I can keep her happy.''

I was already getting excited over this..to hang out with SIMBA'S PRIDE..oh, this will be interesting alright.

Okay, make her happy..uh..how to do that?

 _ **Maybe try taking her to Big Springs, Connor**_

Mohatu, you yourself said everything that existed after this year doesn't right now, so big springs isn't an option.

 _ **Then try talking to her**_

Wha-...I mean, I guess, but I-

Suddenly, her expression changed from happiness to sadness, causing my eyes to widen out of surprise.

''Kiara?'' I asked and Kiara looked back and hugged me again.

''I had always lived without friends..no other cub in the family..always alone..thank you for coming into my life.'' Kiara replied and I smiled, then hugged back.

''Hey, I gotta make someone happy, right?'' I ask and Kiara smiled.

''No matter what age, I guess.'' She replied, then had a face of happiness again, which caused me to smile, ''Hey! How about I take you to Rafiki!''

''Uh..okay.'' I replied, then she literally grabbed me by the tail with her teeth and pulled me with her, despite my groans of pain.

Well, this is just great. Sitting in the middle of the tree of life with Rafiki and Kiara.

 _ **Do not let your desire to make others feel great distract you from getting home, Connor.**_

I'll obey your orders when i'm ready to.

Anyway, I was rubbing my tail as Rafiki walked around me with his stick, Kiara standing in the distance observing.

''You are a strange one, Shujaa,'' Rafiki said said before a gust of winds and leaves brushed past Rafiki, ''What?''

Me and Kiara looked at each other and blinked, then looked back at Rafiki

''You are not from here, yes..not from this **WORLD** '' Rafiki said and I went pale...he already found ou-

 _ **The Great Kings of the past have the power to see through other worlds, Connor**_

''Wait a minute..'' Kiara breathed, ''You mean he's not actually a li-''

''No.'' I said, cutting her off as she looked at me, ''I'm not.''

Kiara's eyes widened and her mouth went agape as Rafiki walked up to me and smiled. At the site of the wise baboon, I cleared my throat.

''Rafiki, I have a request.'' I said to the baboon, who cackled.

''What do you want Rafiki to do?'' He asked me and I sighed.

''I want to keep this between only the three of us.'' I said, then noticed Kiara was speechless and in shock, ''Kiara?''

''U-Uh…''

Eh, she'll recover from it

 _ **You are certain?**_

Yep.

 **BADABOOM, WRITING GUY IN THE ROOM! HOW YOU DOIN!?**

 **The 'Stardust Balance' reference was intentional, as I have many things in this inspired by A Journey Beyond Sanity from The Warrior of Twilight. So much so, I actually told him this was inspired by it.**

 **Next Time: As Shujaa looks to fit in with the pridelanders, a certain princess gets curious and wants to learn more about him...what he will reveal will change both Kiara and Shujaa himself.**


	2. Revelations

''Shujaa..'' I heard a voice say as I slowly woke up, brain and eyes too tired to recognize it, only to have my body rubbed by a paw, ''Hey, Shujaa.''

I yawned and looked at who was talking to me.

''Kiara..isn't it a little early?'' I asked the younger lion tiredly, ''Let me get some sleep..''

''Shujaa, you've been asleep for six hours now.'' Kiara pointed out, ''And I need to ask you something while everyone else is asleep.''

Sigh..fine.

''What is it you want, Kiara?'' I said while slowly getting to my fe- sorry, paws, ''Whatever you wanna ask me must be important if you're waking me up this early.''

''I just want to know more about you..'' Kiara started, ''Where you come from and why you're here...why you, a human, are here.''

I let my eyes and brain wake up as I blinked at her..that's what she wants to know..that's pretty complex for someone like Kiara.

Shrugging off that thought, I spoke up to her.

''Follow me, Kiara.'' I said while walking out of the den with the lioness following, then we started walking through the pridelands.

As we were walking past a herd of antelope, I began talking to Kiara about who I am..why i'm there and..what I am.

''My actual name is Connor Joseph Emery..i'm a human from a different earth.'' I started, ''I am as much in the dark as to why I of all people were brought here as you are, but what a voice in my head is telling me to do is far more confusing.''

''A voice in your head?'' Kiara asked, concerned, ''Are you going insane from that?''

''Nope, but it can be annoying.'' I replied with honesty as Mohatu grunted, ''But of who is speaking to me inside of my head is odd.''

 _ **Do not tell he-**_

She needs to know, Mohatu.

 _ **It will jeopardize the mi-**_

WHAT mission? What mission is this you're wanting me to complete? Have her accept a title she doesn't even want? Do you want me to force tradition on this young lady and not let her choose what her path is!?

No answer..just as I thought.

''Who is talking to you?'' Kiara asked as we stopped to sit on a hill overlooking the herd.

''Someone named Mohatu, '' I replied as Kiara's eyes widened, ''I am not sure how, when or why he is inside of my head and why he is bossing me around, but I don't really want to do what he wants.''

''Mohatu..'' Kiara said, ''I think my daddy told me about him once.''

I nodded.

''Mohatu is a former king of the pridelands before Ahadi and Uru assumed the throne, but many months after the birth of Scar and Mufasa, under mysterious circumstances, Mohatu passed away.'' I said, then turned to the lioness next to me as she took in all I said.

''And now he's talking with you?'' Kiara asked and I nodded, ''That's quite a bit to take in.''

''Indeed it is.'' I agreed, but noticed a confused face on Kiara and blinked, ''Something wrong?''

''So..you're actual name is Connor?'' She asked and I shrugged, ''So..do I call you that now?''

''You can basically call me by my fake or real name, doesn't really matter to me.'' I said as I patted the barely shorter cub's head.

''How about I call you 'Connor' in private?'' Kiara asked and I smirked.

''As to not raise suspicion?'' I asked and she nodded..a naughty girl, I see, ''Alright then.''

I began walking off, only for my shoulder to have a paw be put on it as Kiara looked at me..those reddish-brown eyes actually began to swell.

''Can I tell you something about myself?'' Kiara asked and I sighed, then nodded before sitting down next to her, ''Remember when I told you I didn't want to be queen because it's dumb?''

I nodded and what Kiara said next surprised me more than anything.

''It's not because it's dumb...it's because i'm scared.''

I blinked and couldn't say a word for a few moments before I spoke.

''Why are you scared?'' I asked and suddenly, Kiara was crying on my shoulder, her face against it while I felt my fur get wet..great, my fur is wet.

 _ **Might as well let her use you as her personal crying towel.**_

Eh, I guess I will.

''Because I don't think I have what it takes to be queen!'' Kiara shouted, ''I live a sheltered life, Connor! I was never taught how to hunt and was never given proper teachings on how to run a kingdom because my daddy is too worrying of me!''

Oh, Kiara, if only you knew how similar our families are...however, this does give me an answer as to why Kiara never really evaluated much as to why she didn't want to be queen outside of ''It's dumb'', but now I do know...she doesn't think it's dumb..she's just afraid.

 _ **And it's your job to help her accept what she is destined to be.**_

At the beginning, I didn't see a point in going along with you on this..but now I do...alright, i'll help her.

''Kiara…'' I said lifting her head by her chin until we locked eyes with each other, ''Listen to me..''

''O-Okay..'' Kiara said with a sniffle.

''It is okay if you're scared, Kiara..I know how that feeling feels.'' I started, ''And it is understandable why you feel that way..but you know what I think?''

''What?''

''I think that no matter what, people will always be there for you.'' I said, ''Weather it's me or your family, people will be there for you...from now..until the end of time. I know a bit about leadership myself, so who knows, I might help you out with learning how to lead.''

Kiara smiled and wiped away her tears as I winked.

''T-Thanks, Connor..'' Kiara said, hugging me, ''I hope nobody leaves me..''

''Well, you can count on me to not leave ya!'' I said, hugging back.

 _ **You know your words of reassurance will only do so much to her...helping her accept her destiny will not be easy**_

Neither will predicting what will happen from here on out due to Kiara never meeting Kovu…

 _ **You will end up having to replace him as the one to help her reunite the prides.**_

Anything to stop a war from happening...wait. THE WAR!

 _ **What about it?**_

I can stop it from happening!

 _ **Wait, you aren't thinking abou-**_

''Kiara.'' I said and the lioness instantly looked back at me after looking around, ''Go back to pride rock.''

''What? Why?!'' She asked and I got a serious look.

''I'm gonna do something so mad, you'd think Mohatu actually did make me insane.'' I said, ''And I don't want to risk you.''

''..O-Okay..'' Kiara said, then walked off, ''You better not die, Connor!''

I sighed and turned to the outlands...I hope I won't.

It's time to see if I can prevent this from happening..if WE can prevent this from happening.

 _ **This will not go well**_

Not really giving me much hope, Mohatu. Anyway, I walked to the outlands, ready to try to prevent everything from happening...everything that leads to the war between the prides...it might never happen.

 **Well, there we go..to the middle of the night, i worked to get a second chapter out fast.**

 **Next Time: Shujaa makes a trip to the outlands to try to sort things out between the two prides, but the trip is more deadly than he ever could have imagined..**


	3. The Outsiders

Well, here we are..the outlands.

 _ **I must warn you, Connor..what you do now will forever change how events play out.**_

If it's to prevent petty and pointless bloodshed, than i'm all for change.

 _ **But you do realize that, regardless if you convince Zira to stop or not, she will send Kovu to infiltrate Simba's pride.**_

''Yes, I know…'' I sighed, not talking to him in my mind anymore, ''But I can't allow this to happen.''

I kept walking through the gorges of the outlands, marveled at how anyone could live in an area like this as Mohatu kept shooting facts at me.

 _ **And she will still target Kiara...but for a different reason than you think.**_

I stopped at that and raised an eyebrow. If she isn't targeting Kiara for the sake of getting Kovu in Simba's pride, then why is she?

 _ **That is for you to discover, Connor.**_

That's not helping me any, Mohatu.

I sighed as I kept walking through the gorge until I heard a couple voices that sounded oddly familiar.

''You are absolutely sure that Simba has someone watching his brat!?'' An angry female voice said and I instantly recognized who was talking.

It was Zira..

I slowed down a bit before I emerged from around a rock formation to see them..several outsiders, including Zira and three cubs, who I remembered as Kovu, Nuka and Vitani.

Vitani, however, noticed me.

..Crap.

''Mother, look!'' Vitani said, pointing at me, ''That's the one!''

I froze as Zira walked towards me with a frown, then cackled.

''A cub!? Simba expects a CUB to watch his daughter?!'' Zira laughed, ''If that's the case, then Simba is more foolish than I thought!''

I quickly regained my composure and stood my ground, not giving into the fear I felt as the lioness approached me.

''You have quite the guts coming into the outlands, brat.'' Zira complimented, ''But guts are one of the many things I will spill all over the ground when I get my hands on Simba!''

I did not even flinch at that, not surprised by the lionesses contempt towards Simba.

 _ **Run, Connor**_

Tch, i'd die even if I run.

 _ **At least it will be slower if you do run**_

Dying slowly is literally the worst way out for me.

''Oh, don't be scared, '' Zira said in a mocking tone, ''I won't kill you..now tell me something.''

''What is it?'' I asked and Zira got right in my face, causing me to have a look of surprise.

''DID SIMBA SEND YOU HERE!?'' Zira asked, almost screaming as I was taken aback by the volume of her voice, but regained myself.

''No, I came here on my own accord to ask you something.'' I replied and Zira seemed..intrigued by it.

''A pridelander coming to the outlands, confronting me, without Simba's knowledge?'' Zira asked, then laughed, ''That's brilliant!''

But then, Zira frowned and growled again.

''Kill him, anyway.'' She said and I turned pale as the outsiders moved towards me, backing me into a wall. The only two to not approach me were Kovu and Vitani, which is acceptable...less outsiders kicking my tail, the better.

 _ **Told you you'd fail**_

Oh, shut u-

''Get away from him!'' I heard a voice say and my eyes widened and my mouth went agape, then my entire expression turned to more fear than anything else as I saw who made said that.

''Kiara, what are you doing here?!'' I yelled and Kiara looked at me with concern.

''I came to help! I didn't want you to be alo-'' Kiara started, but I cut her off.

''Get out of here!'' I shouted in panic, but saw Zira smirked at Kiara.

''So Simba's brat shows herself in the outlands...this is just too sweet.'' Zira said before approaching Kiara, causing me to instantly run and slid under the outsiders approaching me, then sprint towards Zira and bite her tail, only to get flung into Kiara, who was on top of a cliff and could have fallen off if I hadn't grabbed onto her paws.

''Hang on!'' I begged her as I tried pulling her up, but she started slipping away from my paws, ''Kiara, don't let go!''

''I'm trying not to!'' Kiara said, desperately trying to get up to where I was, only to lose grip, ''AH!''

''KIARA!'' I said before leaping off of the cliff and tackling her, causing us to tumble down a rock hill, with me taking most of the bumps before we landed at the last cliff before making it back to the pride lands, ''Are you okay?''

''Am I okay? What about you!?'' Kiara asked as the outsiders found us.

''Well, neither of us will be okay if we don't find a way out.'' I said before seeing Simba, Nala and a group of other lions in Simba's pride jump down in front of us, only for Simba to see me using myself as a shield to protect Kiara in case the outsiders were to attack, causing him to sigh in relief.

''You're both okay!'' Nala said, relieved.

''But Kiara is going to be having a talk with me later.'' Simba said while looking at his daughter, who had a sad look on her face.

Instantly, the outsiders fled with the exception of Zira when they saw the pridelanders approach them, due to the fact that the outsiders were outnumbered in this case.

''Go, Zira!'' Simba growled, causing Zira to slowly turn and walk after her group.

We were at Rafiki's tree...again..as I was having medicine be put on my body by the baboon while Kiara was being scolded by Simba from the ground. I feel sorry for Kiara, but I can't help but agree that she was in the wrong for coming to the outlands despite Simba didn't want her to.

''You could have been hurt!'' I heard Simba say below Kiara spoke to him

''I didn't want to just leave him to go into the outlands alone! He could have died!''

''That's why you come to me for help, Kiara.''

''But daddy, it would take too long for you to round up as many lionesses as you did! It would have been too late by the time we got there!'' Kiara outright screamed and Simba instantly got quiet, taking in the rather truthful words said by his daughter while also being shocked by Kiara getting to that tone.

Heh...

 _ **I never knew you could influenced her so much in only a couple days**_

To be honest, I find that baffli-AGH!

I winced and cursed to myself as I had vines wrapped around my body from my front legs to my back ones in order to care for the injuries I sustained from the fall.

''Okay, that hurt a bit.'' I said and Rafiki shrugged.

''I am sorry, but there is little way it can't hurt, '' Rafiki started''But I assure you, you will be all better by tomorrow.''

''Let's hope so, huh?'' I chuckled and Rafiki nodded, then got a serious face.

''But I ask you one thing, Shujaa.'' Rafiki said and I turned to him, ''I muast ask if you stay inside of my tree to heal up.''

''Well, I guess I can't get off the tree anyway because of my state, so..'' I started, then nodded, ''I'll stay here.''

''Perfect!'' Rafiki said, then cackled excitedly while moving to a group of paintings, confusing me.

I might just have to ask him why he has those.

 **BOOM! YET ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE FROM ME WORKING ON IT LATE AT NIGHT! HUZZAH!**

 **Next Time: Shujaa looks to learn the full history of the pride lands from Rafiki in order to decipher the paintings and understand their meanings.**


	4. History of Scar and Zira

I woke up in Rafiki's tree, laying against a branch while hearing the baboon sing to himself, clearly enjoying whatever he is doing to an area of the tree he was wiping his fingers all over.

I yawned and stretched before walking to Rafiki with a smile.

''Morning, Rafiki.'' I said and he looked at me with a smile as well.

''It is actually the afternoon, Shujaa.'' Rafiki told me and I blinked.

''I slept the entire night AND morning?'' I asked and Rafiki nodded, ''...huh.''

''Kiara already visited twice, trying to ask how you were!'' Rafiki cackled, ''And I told here you were fine!''

''Did Simba know about this?'' I asked and Rafiki nodded.

''He sent Zazu to watch her come here!'' Rafiki replied while finishing up what looked to be a painting.

''I see…'' I said while walking to Rafiki, ''so what exactly are these paintings for?''

''Relics, Shujaa!'' Rafiki said, raising his arms up, causing some paint to get on me, ''Relics of teh past!''

''Of the pride lands' past?'' I asked him and he nodded, ''But what would be the point of painting about the history of the pride lands right now?''

''Because, my boy, '' Rafiki replied, putting a hand on my shoulder, though his hand was literally larger than my shoulder due to the fact I was a cub, ''I was just getting done painting about Scar's rule.''

''What about the story about him?'' I ask, ''Can you take me somewhere to teach me?''

''AHAH! I KNOW TEH PERFECT PLACE TO GO!'' Rafiki cackled before grabbing me and jumping off of his tree, then looking down, ''We will go..to pride rock!''

What the-WHOA!

Suddenly, we ended up disappearing in the ground by Rafiki.

We ended up appearing before a cave..somehow..that was at the back of pride rock. What was odder is that Mohatu hasn't spoken to me at all yet, which I found both freaky and relieving. As Rafiki walked towards the cave, I narrowed by eyes and it seemed..familiar.

''Come...come!'' Rafiki shouted to me quietly, causing me to go inside of the cave with him.

As I walked in, I had to swat away vines hanging from the ceiling and walk through dust that got on my fur..glorious. Anyway, when we got to the larger parts of the cave, I felt my brain get hit by a lightning bolt.

The cave had a small pond in front of something that looked like a mini pride rock..now I remember…

 _ **It's the lair of the lion guard, Connor.**_

When I heard Mohatu's voice, my fur stood up, then went back to normal. Jesus christ, you'd think that you'd give me a heads up when talking...but..the lair of the lion guard..how is that even possible?

 _ **I am just as lost as you…**_

''Dis is teh lair of teh lion guard.'' Rafiki said, ''It is there past generations of lions joined together to protect the pridelands whenever the king could not.''

Which rendered Simba, Nala and the others useless in the show.

 _ **Quiet.**_

''However, teh history of teh pridelands stretches far before that, my human friend.'' Rafiki added, causing me to wince as he called me a 'human friend', further opening the wounds of allowing the great kings to reveal my secret to Rafiki and Kiara.

 _ **You'd want it to be to Kiara rather than anyone else, didn't you?**_

Yeah, sure, why not?

Rafiki then hit the ground with his staff, causing bright light to shine and clear all of the dust and vines away, revealing a series of paintings.

''What's all this?'' I asked and Rafiki cackled.

''Dis, my boy..is history!'' Rafiki replied before heading to the paintings, ''Of the entire pride lands...so how would you want the explanation?''

''What?'' I asked, confused.

''Would you like the long versions of the reigns of past kings..or..the short version?'' Rafiki asked, doing a 'long' sign for the first part and 'short' one for the second part, ''Either one ol' Rafiki will accept.''

''I'd rather have it a specific point in history, Rafiki.'' I answered and Rafiki looked confused himself, ''For example, Scar's reign and why exactly Simba banished Zira.''

''Ooh...so you want to gain information on Zira and her followers?'' the shaman asked and I respectfully nodded, ''Well, watch closely..and listen.''

Rafiki then pointed his stick towards the wall of paintings, causing them to be...animated.

''You see, Shujaa..'' Rafiki started as I moved towards the paintings, ''Scar wasn't always evil. He was once like you, a young boy not knowing his proper place in teh world.''

How he knew I was like that, I had no idea.

''However, over time, he grew resentful over Mufasa's role in teh pride and teh attention he was getting for being next in line.'' Rafiki said, '' All of dis led to him killing Mufasa.''

''But why didn't Scar just wait for Mufasa to pass on to be king?'' I asked and Rafiki sighed.

''Because of Simba.'' Rafiki replied and my eyes widened, ''Simba was teh breaking point for Scar. He was very angry that Simba would be king before him because he had waited too long to have his chance...and because Simba was born...he lost that chance.''

''W-Wow..'' I said, looking down, ''That's..just..wow.''

''Yes..and over teh years, his hyenas overhunted teh herds in teh pride lands, turning it into a dead wasteland until Simba came and dethroned him, freeing teh pride lands and saving teh pride and remaining animals.'' Rafiki explained to me as I just stood there, taking in everything..everything Scar did..how can Zira justify that?

''I see...but why is Zira so loyal to Scar? And why is she taking it out on Simba?'' I asked and Rafiki pointed his stick to a painting of pride rock with Simba, Zira and Kovu on it..so Kovu WAS born before Kiara..once Scar's reign ended, he was already born.

''Scar had chosen Zira's son, Kovu, as leader of the pride during his harsh rule..'' Rafiki started, '' And because of that, Zira became fiercely loyal to Scar, both out of love for him and out of desire.''

''But Zira wasn't married to Scar, was she?'' I ask and Rafiki shakes his head.

''Zira gave birth to her three cubs alongside a rogue lion that passed through teh pride lands a year before Simba came back.'' Rafiki said, ''In his absence, she went mad and obsessive over Scar, to the point where Scar needed to keep her out of teh den during teh night to avoid her love.''

''And when Scar died, she lashed out at Simba, believing him to be the cause of his death..'' I realized and Rafiki nodded, ''Even though it was the hyenas?''

''Indeed! When Simba took teh throne, Zira attacked him, but quickly lost and was banished to teh outlands.'' Rafiki said and I looked down...so that's why she's like this. She went mad over her mate leaving and clinged to Scar as best as she could.

 **Before Scar ended up being killed by the hyenas**

And now she blames it on Simba and his pride.

''Well, that is all!'' Rafiki said before walking out, leaving me there to collect what has been said to me by the wise mandrill before I started walking to pride rock, then up it to the top.

I looked out into the distance as the sun was starting to set, smiling at the beautiful landscape and fresh smell and feel of air sending my tuft of mane back. While I was just a cub in this body, I still retained the intelligence and heart I had on earth and it feels great. Despite being so different, the pride lands..feels just like earth, but with talking animals instead of animals that just make noises all day.

''Didn't expect to see you up here.'' I heard a voice say and my ears twitched.

''Well, Simba, I figured i'd sit up here after Rafiki told me about the history of Scar's reign.'' I said and Simba smiled.

''Trying to learn more about the outsiders?'' He asked and I nodded, ''Should've known what you were getting yourself into by heading into the outlands, especially with Kiara.''

At the mention of Kiara heading to the outlands, I quickly looked back at Simba with a fearful look.

''I didn't even know she would be coming!'' I said, ''I told her to head back to pride rock!''

''Which she told me, '' He revealed, ''But try not to pull off stunts like that to scare Kiara again.''

''I didn't mean to scare he-'' I started, but Simba smiled again.

''I know, but since you are now a member of this pride, you need to think of both yours and the pride's safety, '' He said before rubbing his paw across my head, ''Alright?''

Slowly, I nodded, then he walked off, leaving me alone as the sun set out of view before I sighed.

So this is the life of a pride lander? I like it!

 **BA BOOM!**

 **Next Time: When Shujaa decides to take Kiara to the nandembo caverns, a small earthquake cases the two cubs to get trapped in the caves.**


	5. A Cave

''So you want me to go adventuring with Kiara..with Timon and Pumbaa watching?'' I asked Simba, who nods, causing me to raise an eyebrow, ''And you're sure they can pay attention to us long enough?''

''I have no doubts that they are capable.'' Simba said, causing me to sweat...surely he's joking right?

 **Just because Simba is king goes not mean he cannot be naive**

And surely you didn't have to tell me that for me to know by now he's very much naive...but, as long as we get to go, i'm fine.

''Can't Zazu do it?'' I asked, but Simba shakes his head, ''Why not?''

''Zazu is off getting married.'' Simba replied, causing my eyes to widen...that never happened in any lion king media.

 **It seems the events of Kiara's life are not the only things that have changed.**

That much is evident, even though me and the royals attending Zazu's wedding would have been a more interesting thing to do than sitting here trying to convince Simba to Kiara and I going exploring on our own.

''B-But why can't you go?'' I asked, but Simba raised an eyebrow.

''You'd prefer me to not be here protecting the pride lands?''

''Implying the pride lands wouldn't be safe regardless, Simba. There's a series of cliffs separating the outlands from the pride lands, nothing will come in or out of there''

Silence...but then Simba spoke.

''As king, I will still have Timon and Pumbaa with you and Kiara, knowing Kiara wouldn't want to attend such an event.'' Simba said and I chuckled.

''Let's be honest, does she like doing anything formal?'' I asked and Simba laughed.

''That might be true.'' Simba replied as Timon and Pumbaa came over to us.

''Don't worry Simba, we'll be on them like stink on a warthog!'' Timon said as I raised an eyebrow and Pumbaa did a loud 'hey!'. So that's where the line is placed now?, ''It's a hard truth Pumbaa, live with it.''

''I assure you that me and Kiara will not need guiding, but okay.'' I said before shrugging and walking into the den, where an impatient Kiara was sitting with Sarabi...glad to see she's still alive.

 **The pains of the past weigh heavily on Sarabi, but the family she currently has is keeping her here.**

Yeah…

''Hey, Kiara!'' I shouted to the peach-cream lioness, who grinned and ran towards me.

''Is it time?'' Kiara asked and I nodded, ''Woohoo!''

Kiara then ran past me as I walked over to Sarabi, who was smiling at her granddaughter.

''Tough cub to deal with, isn't she?''' Sarabi asked and I smiled.

''Yeah, but i'll manage.'' I said before I chuckled and Sarabi nodded.

''Good luck.''

''Oh trust me, i'll need all the luck I can get with her.''

At Sarabi's laugh, I ran out of the den and to Kiara, Timon and Pumbaa. Next thing I knew, Kiara was hugging me with a grin.

''Thank you for offering to take me on this trip!'' Kiara thanked and I nodded before all four of us walked off.

 **Where do you intend on taking her?**

Nowhere special.

Welcome to the nanembo caverns.

 **Why exactly are you taking her here?**

For exploration purposes, Mohatu. Oh, and can you do something for me?

 **Hm?**

You're basically a ghost, right?

 **Indeed.**

Can you use your weird ghost powers to knock out Timon and Pumbaa?

 **I...can try.**

After a few moments, Timon and Pumbaa were on the ground, snoring...perfect. As I smiled, I turned to Kiara, who had a puzzled face.

''Come with me, Kiara.'' I said while walking into the caves with Kiara following me.

Mohatu, don't speak this entire time.

 **Unless you need guidance**

Yeah, sure, okay, you can help out when I need guidance, but stay quiet for now, alright?

 **Fine.**

''So what is this place, Connor?'' Kiara asked me and I smiled.

''The nanembo caves, princess.'' I said, causing Kiara to roll her eyes at me referring to her as her title, ''In my world, we have cave systems just like this. Wet, dark and cold caverns are everywhere where I come from.''

As if on cue, some water dropped on Kiara's nose, causing her to jump back, prompting my laugh.

''What's so funny?'' Kiara asked with a smirk.

''That was just a drop of water, Kiara.'' I laughed and she blinked, then playfully growled and pounced on me, pinning me down, ''Uh…''

''Laugh at me again...I dare you.'' Kiara dared with a hint of playfulness.

''Okay, get o-'' I started before I felt and heard rumbling, causing both of us to freeze in place, ''What...was that?''

Suddenly, more rumbling happened and we saw that the cavern had large rocks falling off of it's ceiling and it's path was leading to us, causing me to instantly spring up.

''RUN!'' I screamed and we ran from the collapsing cave, dodging and leaping over everything we could as dust and smoke were getting near us. As Kiara began to get tired, I quickly scooped her up on my back and kept running, going as fast as a cub with another one on it could.

I saw a rock start to shake in the ceiling as there was another large rock on the ground, causing me to gasp and speed up. I just barely managed to jump across the rock before the other one landed on top of it, blocking the dust and smoke as I breathed heavily and dropped Kiara, who laid on the ground, panting.

''That..was...close.'' I panted as I saw that we were cut off by all of the rocks, meaning we couldn't go back to the surface...well, crap, ''That's not good.''

''What's wrong?'' Kiara asked and I looked at her.

''We'll have to find another way out. The main way out is now blocked off.'' I said while walking to the rocks and pushing on them, only for another rock to fall LITERALLY next to me, causing me to jump back as more kept falling, leading to me having to go and pounce on Kiara, causing us to fall off of a cliff in the cave and into a large pond of water.

...Well, this sucks.

 **Tell me about it.**

 **NEXT TIME: As Shujaa and Kiara try to get out of the caverns with the help of Mohatu, they uncover secrets and marvels inside of the ancient caves that nobody in the pridelands, even Simba, knew about.**


	6. Of Wonders

[GASP!]

I managed to get my head above water while coughing madly, water coming out of my mouth and fur wet beyond belief, my mane tuft covering my eyes as I quickly used my paws to brush them back. Looking around, I noticed a head in the water..oh god, it's Kiara!

I quickly grabbed the drowning lioness by the scruff and pulled her to an area of flat ground, dropping her while shaking myself fast enough for all the water to be out. When I turned back to her, I noticed she was unconscious, causing me to sigh and walk over to her, then hoist her onto my back and start walking through the caves.

Someone like Timon or Pumbaa would have panicked when they saw they were trapped, but I am not like those people. I am not afraid of being trapped in caves and I will make sure to get both me and Kiara out of these caverns no matter what.

 **Confident one, are you?**

Well, I wasn't really like that before. I was originally angered easily and lacked proper confidence, having always been bullied and treated like dirt. I had some friends to support me, yes, but only those friends and my passion for writing about experiences caused me to regain my confidence.

 **And now here you are, not even scared of being trapped in a cave.**

Well, to be fair, being trapped in a cave is only the second worst thing to happen to me since I got transported to this world.

Suddenly, I hear a groan as Kiara was slowly starting to wake up when we ended up getting to a part of the cave that was relatively lit up. I smiled as she opened her eyes tiredly.

''C-Connor?'' Kiara said before coughing out water, ''Where are we?''

''Still in the caves, Kiara.'' I said as we looked at all of the diamonds and gold we ended up finding, ''Gold? What's it doing here?''

''Gold?'' Kiara asked confusingly and I sighed.

''A rare mineral that is found in certain parts of my world and apparently yours as well.'' I said while grabbing a rock that was covered by gold and looking around, ''Apparently you also have diamonds.''

''Whoa…'' Kiara said in wonder when I showed her the gold rock, ''And it was all the way down here?''

''Your guess is as good as mine.'' I said as I threw the rock aside and set Kiara down, who managed to get to her paws and walk around, marvelling at the diamonds and gold that were in the caves while we walked through the area.

''All of this is in your world?'' Kiara asked and I nodded, ''How is that even possible?''

''You're a world of talking animals, an existing monarchy, an oasis roughly the size of the pride lands, a lion obsessed with the person she followed amongst others and you're asking ME how this is even possible?'' I asked, purely baffled, ''Do you even know your world, Kiara?''

''Uh…'' Kiara said, confused as to what I said, causing me to growl before sighing.

''Whatever, let's just go.'' I sighed before continuing to walk with my younger friend following, ''Sooner we get out of here, the better.''

 **Purely the hundreds of media you have watched have caused a suspension of disbelief, Connor.**

There are a lot of stuff I don't believe in, Mohatu. Don't let my love of media fool yo-OH JESUS!

Turning the corner, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a lion's skeleton...well, that's a shame. Quickly, I pushed Kiara further in the caves, away from the skeleton to have her avoid seeing it and possibly losing her innocence.

''H-HEY!'' Kiara protested while I pushed her away from the areawith the skeleton, ''What gives?''

''Don't protest, let's just keep trying to get out of here.'' I said before Kiara reluctantly kept walking.

As we kept walking, I noticed a bright light shining on the cave, then turned the corner to see an opening out of the caves.

''YES!'' I yelled, relieved, ''We can get out of here!''

''YAY!'' Kiara said before running towards the opening, only for me to see a shadow of a lion that looked...familiar.

''KIARA, WAIT!'' I said before pouncing on her, tackling her and preventing her from running out of the opening as the shadow ran off.

''Wha-?'' Kiara started, ''Who and what was that?''

''I dunno.'' I said as I walked out of the caverns and through the opening, then looked around to see a light brown and black lion running into the distance, out of the pridelands, ''Kovu?''

 **Not quite, my friend. Kovu is a cub..that was an adult lion...one that I know all too well.**

Who is he?

 **..The brother of Mufasa.**

Instantly, I froze at what he said. N-No, it can't be! How is he-...Scar is still alive?

 **Unfortunately so...we must inform Simba and Nala in order to let them know about this and find a way to act.**

Simba and Nala won't even believe me!

 **Doesn't hurt to try.**

Fair enough.

As I turned to Kiara, noticing her confusion at my facial expressions and sudden silence and brief lack of motion, I sighed.

''D-Do you know who that is?'' Kiara asked, worried at my sudden change.

''I-It's Scar.'' I gasped before instantly bolting towards Pride Rock, ''COME ON, KIARA!''

''On my way!'' Kiara shouted, following me as Timon and Pumbaa ran by us.

''Oh, you're still here.'' I groaned at the two friends, who looked at me.

''Of course, kid!'' Timon said, waving his arms up and down, ''We couldn't find you for ages!''

 **That ability was only able to knock them out for an hour...you were trapped in the caves for two.**

Makes sense.

''We saw Scar running off into the distance.'' I said, using all of the strength of my legs to push me towards pride rock as Timon laughed, but Pumbaa looked understandably worried.

''There is no way that Scar can still be alive.'' Timon laughed, ''The guy was eaten by hyenas!''

''Apparently not'' I groaned as we reached pride rock.

 **Apparently, more has changed than I realized.**

You think?

''SIMBA!'' I called, running up to the den where Simba and Nala looked at me and Kiara worriedly.

''Daddy, we saw someone at some caves!'' Kiara said, not wanting to reveal what caves.

''Who?'' Simba asked and I spoke up.

''Scar, Simba.'' I replied, causing him to look at me with a raised eyebrow, ''We were walking out of the caves when we saw Scar running off out of the pride lands.''

''No.'' Simba said, ''That's not possible, Scar is DEAD!''

''I know what I saw, Simba.'' I said, clearing my throat as the king looked at me in doubt, but saw I was being sincere, causing his eyes to widen.

''H-How?'' Simba said before running into the den, leaving Nala to walk over to us.

''Thank you for giving us this information, kids.'' Nala said to us before walking after Simba, leaving it just being me and Kiara, since Timon and Pumbaa ran off.

''So what now?'' Kiara asked and I sighed.

''I don't know…''


	7. Choice

Ugh...where am I?

It looked like the pridelands, but something was..off. The trees were all burned and skeletons were everywhere...this was not pleasant..AT ALL. As I walked around, I noticed several lionesses lying dead or injured on the ground, causing me to quicken my pace towards pride rock, which I noticed was on fire...oh god, is this the first film?

I looked around and realized...this reminded me of my unfinished story 'The Midnight In Me'..like..it actually did, but I won't find out why until I head to pride rock.

I ran over to pride rock and saw a wounded Nala at the bottom, causing me to head over to her.

''Nala!'' I shouted to the queen of the pridelands, who looked up at me with a tired and hurt expression.

''Simba..they killed Simba!'' Nala cried, ''And they're trying to get Kiara!''

My eyes widened as I ran up the rock, trying to find out WHO and WHAT did all of this. I kept running up the rock before I saw Vitani trying to..stop Nuka from heading up the rock? I leaped up to tackle Nuka as everything went white.

I shot awake with several breaths and sweat coming down my face...great, a nightmare...at a time like this...what a coincidence.

As I looked around, I noticed Kiara sleeping with Simba and Nala at the center of the den..on a rock..geez, this monarchy is very much in love with rocks, aren't they? They live in a rock, they sit on a rock, they bark orders on a rock etc.

Regardless, I smiled at the fact it was just a dream and wasn't real because if it was real, I might as well go back to earth right now..speaking of which. I ran outside and went to a hill literally in the middle of the pridelands...how funny. However, when I got there, I sighed and looked up..stars everywhere.

''Awake so early?'' I hear a voice ask and I smile.

''I personally don't really care what time I wake up at, Nala.'' I said to the queen as she came over and sat by me, me being dwarfed in size ( as I was only slightly taller than Kiara) by the lioness, who chuckled.

''At least you're honest about it.'' Nala said while smiling, but suddenly having a concerned face, ''Is something wrong?''

''Nothing is wrong, Nala, I assure you.'' I told her, but slowly sighed, ''Okay, it was a nightmare.''

''About what?'' Nala asked and I looked into the distance.

''Fire all over pride rock...dead lionesses everywhere...skeletons and burnt trees...essentially about everything.'' I said and the queen gasped, ''I don't know what it specifically is, but I think it's showing me what will happen if Scar isn't stopped. The Outsiders might invade and take over the pridelands, killing Simba and leaving the rest of the pride either dead or wounded except for Kiara, who would be hunted by the outsiders.''

As Nala looked down, clearly taking all of it in, I smiled.

''But i'll make sure that this pride survives, no matter what.'' I said, ''The bloodthirstiness of Scar and The Outsiders is only matched by the spirit of our pride.''

''You talk like you knew of our lands before you got here.'' Nala said with a smile, but her smile faded when I didn't respond, ''...You did?''

''I'm an alien.''

''Heheh, yeah, you're a-..what?'' Nala asked with a blink.

''I'm not actually a lion, Nala.'' I replied, ''I'm a human!''

''...So you're an alien in a lion body?'' Nala asked and I nodded, ''That explains why Kiara is always so curious about you.''

''Kiara already knows, ''I said, raising my paw as Nala was about to speak, ''But I didn't want to tell everyone else because I felt it would only raise suspicion.''

''Makes sense.'' Nala said in understanding, ''If everyone knew you were from another world, then there's no doubt that they'd be suspicious of you.''

''Which is why I want as little people knowing about it as I possibly can.'' I told her, ''Promise me you won't tell anyone, Nala.''

''...I promise.'' Nala said, nodding and smiling, to my relief.

''Good.'' I said as Nala walked off, only for an old lion that looked like he was a ghost appeared in front of me.

 **Good morning, Connor.**

Realizing who the ghost was, I cleared my throat.

''Mohatu.'' I said, ''I did not expect for you to actually show yourself.''

 **I can't keep myself hidden forever, my friend. These are dire times for the pridelands.**

''Really? I never knew.'' I said sarcastically, but sighed, ''I understand things are dire, but what am I supposed to do about it?''

 **You must help them defeat Scar..the fighting will be fierce and Scar will mostly likely have to be put down for good if needed.**

''But will killing him actually solve anything?'' I asked Mohatu, who frowned, ''Killing him will only fuel Zira's desire to destroy the pride.''

 **You must explore any and all options to defeat your enemies, even killing.**

''Again, what the hell will that do for the pride?'' I barked, ''Killing him will only make things worse!''

 **There is no choice, Connor…**

I looked down...and realized...he was right. No matter what happens, Scar would come back time and time again like the hyenas if we spare him..I don't have a choice.

''...Fine.'' I said, ''Fine, we'll kill him...god, i'll hate this.''

 **Glad to see that you see reason in this.**

''I see reason in what you say, but I won't like doing it,'' I said, ''It will only make things worse, but I guess ya gotta do what ya gotta do.''

As I looked back at pride rock, I sighed as I realized...we had to kill him. The safety of the pride leaves us with little choice but to take Scar's life in order to save the pride lands...but everything will not be the same when he does die.

This is gonna suck.


	8. Season Finale

''Ah, so you're Shujaa?'' I hear a british-like voice say as I'm resting at the waterhole, causing me to open an eye to see a hornbill landing in front of me….ah, it's Zazu, ''I am-''

''Zazu.'' I stopped him, causing him to blink in surprise.

''You know my name?'' Zazu asked and I nodded, causing him to scoff, ''Hardly surprised someone in the pridelands knows my name.''

''And I trust your wedding went well? Simba told me about you going to a wedding outside of the pridelands.'' I said, causing him to smile.

''Yes, everything went well and my wife is going to be moving into the pridelands to assist with majordomo work.'' He said, causing me to raise my head and looked at him with confusion.

''But Zazu, majordomo work isn't that hard, is it?'' I asked and he laughed.

''If you were in my position, you'd realize that being a majordomo is harder than expected, although I am surprised to find a cub all the way out here without supervision.'' He replied, causing my eyes to widen…oh crap.

 **Better think of an excuse, Connor.**

''Well..uh…my parents are in another land.'' I said, causing a sound of a faceplm to be heard inside of my head. You try thinking of an efficient excuse, Mohatu!

''Yes, well, you seem to be enjoying your time here.'' Zazu pointed out and I grunted.

''It's not boring, I will say.'' I admitted, ''Many places to explore, but I occasionally run into trouble.''

''As do all cubs.'' Zazu said with a smile, before he frowned, ''Well, I'm gonna go meet up with the sire.''

''Yeah, do that.'' I agreed before Zazu walked off, then got up and stretched. Since Kiara was out of the pridelands on something Nala called 'the trail to ubuntu', which actually translated to 'humanity for others' and a tradition exclusive to the royal family, meaning I couldn't come, which I was fine with until I realized how boring it was without someone who became almost like a best friend to me.

However, as I was walking, I noticed a shadow with glowing green eyes moving around near dark trees at the zuberi river, so I curiously went to investigate it until a teenage lioness jumped in front of me, causing me to stop in my tracks.

''Hello there!'' the lioness said with a grin, ''My name is Armani!''

But when she introduced herself, I crawled under her and kept walking, causing Armani to follow me.

''So where ya goin'?'' Armani asked as I groaned and looked down.

''Nowhere.'' I replied, but Armani was unfazed as she started bouncing around.

''Come on, you gotta be going somewhere!'' She said as I yawned, then growled.

''I saw a figure over at the trees near the zuberi river.'' I answered as we were approaching the trees, causing the figure to go back into the darkness, but I saw shining and growling eyes as his eyes glowed more, causing me to stop, but Armani bumped into me, causing me to stumble and fall as her ears went down.

''Oops, sorry!'' Armani apologized, but I looked back and saw she was holding in a laugh, ''Didn't mean to!''

''Shut up and stay put!'' I barked, causing her to stop as I pointed to the shadow, which was coming closer.

''So you're Simba's new puppet?'' He asked darkly and I recognized that voice anywhere…it's Scar.

 **It is time for you to protect the pridelands and end this lion.**

I looked at Scar as he came out of the shadows and did an evil smirk.

''A cub…how fitting.'' Scar chuckled, ''Already took one from Simba, how about I take another one?''

My eyes widened before I growled.

''What did you do to Kiara!?'' I growled as Scar looked confused.

''Simba has a daughter?'' Scar asked and I blinked in slight shock before growling again.

''Don't act dumb with me!'' I yelled as Armani was stepping back.

''I have no knowledge of 'Kiara', you brat!'' Scar roared as I spotted Simba running towards us, ''So if you want your life to be spared, I suggest you and your friend stay out of my way!''

''First of all, we aren't friends.'' I said, causing Armani to frown sadly, ''Second, I saw you at the caves a couple days ago..you were running from the pridelands to avoid something.''

''Of course, boy.'' He said, ''The hyenas are after me, but I will get through the two of you before running further.''

''You will do nothing like that, Scar!'' I heard Simba say as he jumped between the three of us, having a staredown with the much older lion.

''Ah..Simba.'' Scar said as he walked around Simba, chuckling, ''How is Kopa?''

''He's dead because of you, Scar.'' Simba growled as I watched their confrontation.

''And now you will join him.'' Scar smirked madly.

''You're too old and frail to match me physically, Scar.'' Simba pointed out, causing Scar to grin evilly and make me shudder, only for me to notice a second figure sneaking behind Simba.

''SIMBA, WATCH OUT!'' I shrieked as the lion pounced on Simba and began trying to bite his neck, but Simba kept moving his head and kicked it off. I watched as Simba fought both the lion and Scar, causing me to step back a bit before taking a deep breath and running to the mysterious lion and biting it's right hind leg.

''Shujaa, stay out of this!'' Simba said as the lion tried to shake me off of it's tail, but I kept biting and clawing at it before the lion struck me with his paw, sending me across the ground before turning his attention to me and Armani.

''...Uh oh.'' I said before running off, having the lion chase me near the cliff at the river, only for me to slow myself down and jumped down to a steep platform with him looking down at me with a smirk.

''Oh, so you're Nala's new son?'' The lion asked me and I scoff.

''No, i'm a lion from another land.'' I said, ''But seriously, who are you?''

''My name is Ni, a former friend of Nala's.'' The lion said, causing me to look at him confusingly, ''I came through the pridelands during Scar's reign and saved Nala.''

''Then why help Scar?'' I asked and Ni looked at the ground below him.

''...Because Simba took Nala away from me.'' Ni told me before he went to swipe me off of the cliff, but I managed to leap and grab a rock that's just big enough to hold my weight and small size, ''When I came back, I saw that Simba and Nala married and became the royals of the pridelands...I trust you've met all of those royals?''

I growled at him when he said that.

''So this is what it's about? Jealousy?'' I asked, ''You're angry Simba took Nala from you when you never had her to begin with?''

Suddenly, Armani came in and tackled Ni as I pulled myself up and stretched before running to where they were and scratching Ni's leg, causing him to wince. As the two of us fought Ni, I noticed that Simba was easily overwhelming Scar, but wouldn't kill him.

 **Do it…**

Mohatu, this isn't the ti-

 **Kill him…**

''Scar..'' I heard Simba growl as he approached the downed lion, ''Leave the pridelands..you are in no condition to try to take it back without help.''

That's an understatement..wait..Nala's coming, I see her running to us..oh good, she back from that trail to ubuntu! And sure enough, Nala reached us and noticed Ni before her eyes widened.

''Ni..'' She breathed as her eyes followed the lion, who was circling her, ''...How are you-''

''Here?'' Ni stopped her, ''I agreed to work with Scar in order to get back at Simba…''

''Get back at Simba?'' Nala asked, stunned, ''But you saved my life during Scar's reign, Simba was thought to be dead!''

''But he STOLE you from me!'' Ni roared, ''HE BECAME YOUR KING AND I WAS LEFT IN THE DUST!''

''You LEFT the pridelands after you saved me!'' Nala shouted until Scar was sent flying past us and slipping off of the cliff and into the river.

''...Wow.'' I blinked as Scar fell into the water with a scream of rage, only for us to turn back and notice Ni was gone...perfect…

Ah..great night skies at the peak of pride rock, does anything get better than that in terms of views? Every animal is seen from the distance whenever a big announcement or birth has happened, but this time, it is not the case, rather the pride was celebrating the defeat of Scar and Ni..although I wish it didn't come down to the death of the former and the fleeing of the latter.

''Need company?'' I heard a voice say as Kiara sat next to me.

''Well, if it's to keep myself occupied when everyone else is celebrating, I guess.'' I chuckled as Kiara smiled.

''I can tell you aren't one for celebrations.'' Kiara said, but I scoffed.

''Kiara, I only don't like celebrations when I have no proper reason to attend.'' I told her, '' In human years, i'm fifteen years old, so I doubt i'm old enough to remember Scar's reign, which, from what i'm being told, was at least 10-20 years ago in human terms.''

''That's pretty long for your kind of years, Connor.'' Kiara pointed out, ''But that doesn't mean you can't celebrate with us.''

''You're one to talk, you aren't with your family celebrating either.'' I laughed and she smirked.

''Can't let me be there for my friend?'' Kiara asked and I shrugged.

''Your family needs you for this celebration, Kiara, so I think you should go.'' I replied and Kiara looked me dead in the eyes..oh boy.

''Come on, Connor, pleaaaaase?'' Kiara asked with a face that would make puss n' boots say 'aww'. The face caused me to sigh and chuckle.

''Alright, alright.'' I said before my paw was grabbed my Kiara's, ''WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE!''

Kiara used her legs to rush us to the den as the screen scrolled up to the night sky and moon..yeah, I can see what happens to the screen..thanks Mohatu.

 **THE SEASON HAS ENDED! I am sorry if the fight against Scar and Ni was anticlimactic, but I was tired when writing it.**

 **NEXT: SEASON 2!**

 **AND BEFORE I TAKE A BREAK AND START WORKING ON SEASON 2, HE'RES A QUICK TEASER!**

 _In a perfect world…_

''Alright, Kiara, it's your first hunt!''

 _One we've never known…._

''Kiara, don't make a so-darn it!''

''Sorry.''

 _We will never need to face the world alone…_

''Shujaa, you do understand the task bestowed upon you is something that might get you harmed.''

''Yes, and i'm willing to do it, Nala.''

 _They can have the world…._

''Kiara-*cough*! Kiara!?''

 _We'll create our own…_

''The fire burned Kiara's legs a bit, but she said she'll be alright, Simba.''

''Thank the great kings…''

 _I may not be brave or strong or smart…._

''You don't have to take this path, Vitani.''

''Oh, no? Why not?''

 _But somewhere in my secret heart…_

''I know who you are...Kovu.''

 **A GREAT CALLING: SEASON 2**


	9. The First Hunt

**HERE WE GO, THE SEASON 2 PREMIERE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

Four years…

Four...long..years...since I arrived in the pridelands and boy have we all grown a bit. I'm now up to Simba's shoulder at 19 years old and Kiara is up to Nala's height when I remember her as an adult in the first movie, so she isn't much shorter than Nala is right now at 18 human years old.

Oh? What am I doing awake when I could be asleep right now, you ask? Well, right now, I am standing next to Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa as Kiara walked down the pathway leading down the rock, lionesses on each side of it to make it look special and royal..because it was...today is Kiara's first hunt and i'm rather skeptical about how she will perform, considering I know how she did in the movie, but i'm proud for her.

''Good luck Kiara!'' ''My how you've grown!'' ''You're gonna do great!'' Ah good, the cheering is going on and it's making my ears twitch.

''Daddy.'' Welp, Kiara is talking to Simba now, ''You'll have to promise me to let me do this on my own...promise?'' Simba looked at me, but noticing my indifferent face, he looked at Nala, who raised her eyebrows at him, causing him to sigh.

''All right..I promise.'' Sure you do. But even then, I couldn't hold in my smile as my friend, the princess of the pridelands, embraced her parents and went off to her first hunt. As Nala and the lionesses walked back into the den and Zazu flew away, Simba walked over to us and frowned.

''Make sure she doesn't get hurt.'' Simba said before Timon and Pumbaa went to walk to where Kiara was going, but I stopped them by holding my arm out to block their path, causing Simba to look at me.

''Simba, let me do it.'' I said, causing him to raise an eyebrow, ''I know Kiara can trust me more than she can trust these two and I know how to keep track of her, so let me do this.''

Simba looked at me, seemingly in doubt, before he smiled.

''Alright..good luck, Shujaa.'' Simba told me, putting his right paw on my shoulder, ''I trust you on this..make sure she doesn't get hurt.''

''Oh, Simba, have I ever let her be hurt?'' I asked with a smirk and he shook his head with a frown.

''No and I expect it to stay that way.'' Simba said, narrowing his eyes as I gulped.

''U-Understood.'' I stuttered before running off to find Kiara.

* * *

Suffice to say, it wasn't hard finding her because of how much noise she was making, that's for sure. I followed the sound of 'ows' and breaking twigs, eventually sneaking through the grass and finding Kiara, who was observing a herd of antelope near a hill.

''Hey!'' I whispered to Kiara, who's ears went up at the sound of my voice, ''Hey, Kiara!''

Kiara whipped around and saw to me.

''Connor?'' Kiara asked, whispering as I am, ''What are you doing here?''

''I came to observe.'' I lied, ''I wanted to make sure you had this all understood and you weren't just blindly rushing into this.''

''I'm fine.'' Kiara assured me, but seeing my raised eyebrow, she sighed, ''I don't have confidence in this.''

''Then let me help.'' I said, ''I've seen lions do hunting before in my world and did research on it.''

''Wait, wha-'' Kiara started before pausing...then sighing, ''Oh, alright.''

''Thank you, Kiara.'' I said before going low to the ground, ''Now, go low to the ground.''

I sure hope I remember this correctly.

''Don't make a sou-darn it!'' I grunted as Kiara accidentally broke a twig and gasped, alerting the herd to our presence and sending them running, causing Kiara to growl and groan in disappointment and anger, ''It's alright, Kiara.''

I went up to the lioness and put an arm around her before pulling her close while smirking.

''Nobody is perfect on their first try.'' I reminded her, causing her to smile.

''Yeah, I guess you're right.'' Kiara said before running towards the hill after the herd, causing me to run after her, ''Let's try again!''

''Hey, wait!'' I said before following her, ''Come back!''

I kept following her, running as fast as I can to catch up to the lion while cursing myself for not warning her about the twigs. Freaking perfect! She's running after the antelope and can't seem to hear me. But alas, I have to follow her in order to keep her safe, as I assured Simba i'd do and I can't afford to lose his trust...but that's when I came over the hill and saw Kiara tackle an antelope, only to see a fire heading towards her..oh no!

''KIARA, WATCH OUT!'' I jumped off of a cliff and ran down to help Kiara as she started panicking, the fire causing trees to fall and burn, me barely breaking one in half to prevent it from hitting Kiara, ''Kiara, this way!''

I ran towards an area containing burning and falling trees that led to safety.

''Connor, are you crazy!?'' Kiara asked me, baffled.

''It's the only way to safety! Do you wanna die in a fire or survive?'' I replied and she frowned and nodded as we kept running.

* * *

Jesus Christ, it was hard to get us through this fire. Breaking and burning trees stacked on top of the fact that Kiara was starting to suffer from smoke inhalation, we tried to go through the fire, but I saw Kiara slow down as a tree fell between us, followed by trees falling behind Kiara, leading to her leaping over the tree, but burning her legs in the process. I quickly ran towards Kiara as she collapsed on the ground, the smoke inhalation causing her to pass out..this will be tricky.

I got Kiara up and on my back and started sprinting to the end of the forest as I saw..Nuka and Vitani...observing the fire with a smirk..oh those little-whatever.

 **Connor!**

Oh, for the first time in almost two years, you speak to me again..what is it, Mohatu?

 **Over there, at the cliff nearing the water!**

The cliff nearing the-OH, I see! There was a cliff leading to the water and I quickly jumped off the cliff and into the water below as fire went forward, barely missing us as me and the knocked out Kiara landed in the water with a splash. I stuck my head above the water.

''Kiara!'' I coughed before I noticed the lioness floating in the water, drowning, ''Kiara!''

I quickly swam to her and used all of my strength to pull her and prevent her from drowning, then quickly swam to land before dropping her and falling to the ground in exhaustion. I saw Kiara slowly wake up and cough out water before she looked at me and saw I was on the ground, having inhaled a lot of smoke just to get Kiara out.

''Connor!'' Kiara yelled before using the usage of her hind legs that she can to push herself to run to me as I slowly blacked out from smoke inhalation...just like Kiara did...great.

 **I wrote the later parts of this while sleepy, as today is my birthday and I am posting this around 1:30-2:00 AM, but I am a simple fellow….I write because I am passionate about it, so good luck and have a fun day!**

 **NEXT: Under The Stars! As the pride goes to track down the source of the fire, Shujaa stays behind to assist Rafiki in healing Kiara's burned legs.**


	10. Call Of The Constellations

''...Are they going to be okay?'' I heard a voice ask as I slowly started opening my eyes which sounded like Simba.

''Of course, Simba. If Shujaa here didn't grab Kiara when he did, then Kiara would've have been in worse condition.'' And that was Rafiki. Instantly, my head shot up and my eyes were widen.

''Kiara? Where is-'' I started before Simba and Rafiki went over to me, Simba frowning and Rafiki smiling, ''O-Oh..I-I'm sorry, Simba, I didn't mean for this to-''

''You saved her.'' Huh? But Simba only chuckled at my confused face, ''If you weren't there, she almost certainly would have perished in the fire.''

...So if I wasn't there and Kiara never met Kovu, then Kiara would have...died?

''Nala and I thank you..very much.'' Simba said with a tear as I coughed and got up.

''Well, I did warn her not to head towards the fire, but you know how she can be.'' I said and Simba nodded, ''Where is she?''

''She's in the den with Nala and the others because we're about to go find who did all of this.'' Simba explained as I walked to the den, ''And Nala wants you to stay here with Rafiki because she's afraid nobody else will be there since the entire pride is going.''

''But Simba, I-'' I started, but Nala came over and smiled.

''Shujaa, it is your job to watch over our daughter and help Rafiki nurse her back to health.'' Nala said, ''I have the utmost faith in you and I know you can do this.''

At Nala's words, I smiled and nodded.

''Right!'' I said as Nala patted my shoulder and walked off with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and the rest of the pride, only for Armani to walk next to me, causing me to look at her, ''Good luck out there, Armani.''

''You got it!'' She assured me with a wink before running off to catch up with them. Even though Armani should be in her early 20s in terms of human years, she's still bouncing around and acting like she did four years ago, in contrast to my more mature personality. Now, in the pride, there was a triangle of friends, if you could call it that..Me, Kiara, my best friend, and Armani.

''Connor?'' I hear Kiara ask from inside the den, causing my ears to go up and turn to it, seeing the lioness having her legs checked by Rafiki, who walked back into the den while I was talking to Simba and Nala. Immediately I bolted to the lioness and hugged her, causing her to blink and hug back, ''You worry?''

''You have burned legs and nearly died in a fire under my watch, of course I was worried!'' I replied, causing Kiara to giggle.

''Relax, Connor…'' Kiara said as I broke away from her, ''My mom and dad are happy that i'm okay and so should you.''

''W-Well I am, but a split second more and you would have been a roasty toasty princess.'' I said...oh man, how much I wanted to say that.

''I'll say!'' Kiara agreed as Kiara wrapped hard vines around her hind legs, causing her to blink and me to look away, ''Thank you, Rafiki.''

I looked back and noticed Kiara was getting up, but stumbled a bit and fell into me, causing us to touch muzzles and her to instantly pull away, face redder than a shiny apple.

 **That was interesting…**

That, we can agree on…

''OH!Uh, sorry!'' Kiara said quickly, looking around to see if anyone watched the scene, which thankfully was not the case..don't want to get myself embarrassed by passing out from smoke inhalation when Kiara was waking up, then be embarrassed by having Kiara fall into me and cause us to kiss..blech.

''I am not angered, Kiara.'' I told her, ''It is only sensible that you have lions to stick to in case you in case you start to fall.''

This made Kiara flush and look down.

''Thanks.''

* * *

Alright, so it's the night time...and the pride are still looking for whoever caused the fire, even though I know Nuka and Vitani caused it….and I agreed to take Kiara out to watch a once-a-generation event called the call of the constellations. According to Rafiki, this is a rare event in the pridelands where the skies are so clear, all of the stars in the galaxy are visible and it sounds and looks fantastic.

I helped the limping Kiara in the middle of the field I remembered to be the one that Kovu and Kiara went to prior to 'Upendi' and let go of her, allowing her to lay down and look at the stars as I did it with her.

''You know, I didn't think you would actually do this.'' Kiara said, ''Something I learned from you all of this time is that you rarely ever came to watch the stars, even rejecting several offers''

''Well, I always have stuff to do, so I can't watch the stars.'' I admitted, ''Can't really fix that, now can we?''

''No, I guess we can't.'' Kiara agreed, ''But why take me?''

''Well, what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let a girl with literally burning legs hang with nothing to do?'' I asked, prompting the lioness's giggle, ''But seriously, I wanted to do this in order to make you feel better after your legs were burned during the fire.''

''That's sweet.'' Kiara complemented while smiling before looking at the stars, ''My dad used to take me to see the stars all the time before you arrived to our world, but they never had a sight as beautiful as this.''

''Well, what can I say?'' I asked, ''I'm one of a kind.''

''That's a certain.'' Kiara chuckled before sighing, ''My dad always said that the great kings of the past watch down on those from those stars...that grandfather taught him that and he wanted to share it with me.''

''Did you ever know what he was talking about?'' I asked and Kiara shook her head, causing me to , this will be fun, ''Allow me to explain with any possible knowledge I learned from Rafiki.''

I pointed to the brightest star in the sky, which would be called the north star for us americans.

''The star up there...it's called the north star in my world, but in this world it's Mohatu.'' I said as I heard an old chuckle instead of my head, ''When the pridelands were in the middle of a terrible drought, Mohatu came and led the pridelanders. When he died, he became the star you see there.''

''Wow…'' Kiara breathed in wonder.

''Yeah...wow.'' I sighed before getting up and walking to a puddle of water and looking down at it, memories of my time back home rushing through me.

''You miss your world, don't you?'' Kiara asked me as she approached where I was, inciting my nod,''I know that feeling..the feeling of being away from your home.''

''If ya go around to other lands and force us to chase you down, you'll end up feeling that way more often.'' I said sadly, but jokingly at the same time, ''But yes, I do miss my world..I had a family..a sister..parents..a grandmother..everything...all thrown away just for some random universe.''

''But out of that, you met more people...met me...met MY family..met everyone you care about in this world simply because you were chosen for something special.'' Kiara reminded me, but I looked at her.

''Chosen for what? To be a part of a war that man has no part of?'' I ask, ''To be a part of something that my family at home would laugh at me about and say I hallucinate simply because I was transported to a universe of talking animals?''

But I was stopped when Kiara suddenly nuzzled me, causing me to reluctantly nuzzle back.

''You may not know what you were chosen for at this time, Connor...but I know that would will eventually find out the answer to it...you always do.'' Kiara said before breaking away and walking off, ''Thanks for this.''

''...No problem, Princess,'' I said as Kiara giggled and continued to walk, eventually causing me to lose sight of her and sigh, ''She wouldn't understand.''

''Only because you won't tell all of the pride.''

That voice…I recognize that voice! I turned and saw the ghost of Mufasa standing before me.

''M-Mufasa…'' I stutter as the dead king approached me.

''Yes, Shujaa….I am the great king Mufasa..and I have something to tell you.'' Mufasa confirmed, causing me to raise an eyebrow, ''Your time in the pridelands will end when the outsiders are defeated.''

''...This is a joke right?'' I ask, but Mufasa shook his head, causing my eyes to widen, ''But why?''

''You were sent here to help bring the prides together in the place of Kovu.'' Mufasa told, ''When you were brought here, you were given four years to accomplish this task and it has been four years. When you defeat the outsiders, you will be transported back to your world.''

I stood there, taking everything in. Everything I could have done in four years could have been for the defeat of the outsiders.

''When is the deadline?'' I ask and Mufasa sighed.

''Two weeks.''

When he said that, I paled..two weeks on this world...with the pridelanders..with Kiara...with everyone….but I can finally go back home. I stood there, horrified.

''But you can return whenever you'd like by the hands of my grandfather, Mohatu.'' Mufasa said, getting closer to me, ''Worried about what Kiara will think?''

The slow nod all but confirmed it, Mufasa.

''She loves you, Shujaa.'' Mufasa said, ''You may not know it, but deep inside, you do too...I have faith that you can tell the entire pride of who you are...what you are...and why you are here..and when you are to leave.''

''But Mufasa, I-'' I started, but Mufasa was vanishing.

''Have faith in me, Shujaa...like the great kings have had faith..in you.''

And just like that, he was gone. I looked towards Pride Rock and sighed...here we go.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and walked down pride rock to where the pride was, as the pride returned while I was talking to Mufasa.

''Good morning, everyone.'' I said, causing everyone to smile and nod, ''But I have something to tell you.''

I looked towards Kiara and Nala, who nodded in understanding.

''...My name is Connor Emery...and this is who and what I truly am…''

 **NEXT: Shujaa reveals everything about him as Simba has an assignment for the human-turned-lion regarding spying on the outsiders.**


	11. The Spyin' King

I looked around and saw raised eyebrows before I continued with my story.

''I am a human from another world chosen by the great kings of the past to bring the end of the war you guys have against the outsiders, but let emotions and attachment get in the way of my goals.'' As I said that, the pride gasped with the exception of Simba, Kiara and Nala, the latter two nodding and the former frowning, ''I originally did not follow what the great kings intended because that would end up changing everything quicker than I had hoped, but alas, this wasn't the case and...I have a deadline for it.''

'''Deadline'''? Simba asked and I nodded, ''For what?''

''For putting an end to this war.'' I said, ''When the war ends, i'll have to return to my world.''

Gasps and whispers were everywhere as I cleared my throat.

''But to return to where I belong, the outsiders first need to be defeated within three weeks.'' I informed them, ''And I am wanting to make sure we are safe by that time.''

More commotion before I looked to Simba and Nala.

''I have one thing to ask from you guys…'' I said to the monarchs, who raised an eyebrow, ''I ask to spy on the outsiders.''

Lots...and lots...of gasps before Armani bolted way too close to me.

''Are you INSANE!?'' Aramani asked quickly before looking around at speeds that would make a bird jealous, ''I mean, who knows what would happen? You could be hurt or even worse KILLED!''

As Armani rambled on about how dangerous such a thing could be, I saw Simba and Nala talking as Kiara's head went down sadly.

''There is so much more for you to do here, Jaa!'' Armani shouted, ''And yet you wanna go spy on the outsiders?''

''While I have my doubts about this.'' Simba said as Armani wisely backed off from the approaching monarch, ''I talked with Nala and think this could be a great opportunity.''

I worried gasp from Kiara, but nothing more.

''Shujaa, you do understand the task bestowed upon you is something that might get you harmed, right?'' Nala asked and I nodded.

''Yes, and I am willing to do it, Nala.'' I said to the queen, who looked back at Simba, causing the king to sigh.

''Very well...just make sure you don't get hurt.'' Simba told me and I smiled, ''We don't need any more lions from our pride hurt.''

''I know, Simba…'' I sighed, ''But nothing will happen. And if something DOES happen to me, I will blame myself rather than any of you.''

I walked off before Kiara ran up and nuzzled me.

''Good luck…'' Kiara said and I smiled.

''Kiara, I will need all of the luck I can get.'' I said, causing the princess to sigh.

''Let's just hope your desire for luck will not end in a case of BAD luck.'' Kiara reminded me and I shrugged.

''Kiara.'' We both heard Nala say to Kiara as the king and queen were approaching us.

''Yes, mom?'' Kiara asked, causing Nala to smile and look to her stomach, ''...Are you getting in the weight?''

''No, Kiara...you're gonna be a big sister.'' Nala said and Kiara froze, allowing me to slip away from the stunned lioness, causing Nala to look at me, ''There you go.''

''Thank you, Nala...so much.'' I said before running off as Kiara blinked.

* * *

As I approached the outlands, I sighed in nervousness...four years ago, my own stupidity almost cost the lives of me and Kiara and now i'm walking into the very place it happened...the outlands. I began walking down a hill that lead to the outlands and noticed a skinny and ragged brown lion with a brownish-black mane...it was Nuka.

I tried walking past the lion, who was scratching his back against a termite infested tree to try to get those little critters off of him like he thought that would help any. I looked around as I reached the termite mound and it was as horrible as Zira described it in the movie. Countless outsider lionesses fighting with each other over the smallest bit of food, only a few puddles of water, dead trees and the large mound coming closer into view.

''Hey, you!'' I heard a female voice said as a lioness with bangs walked out of the mound. Ah, Vitani is here, ''Who are you and what are you doing here?''

''Greetings, Vitani.'' I said to the lioness, who raised an eyebrow at me, ''I figure you are doing well after four years?''

At Vitani narrowing her eyes at me, I rolled my own eyes in annoyance.

''Wait...you're that cub from four years ago...the one that narrowly avoided being eaten by mother and the others.'' Vitani said before growling, ''What are you doing here?''

''I've come to join you.'' I lied, causing Vitani's eyes to widen in obvious and understandable surprise.

''You...what?'' Vitani asked and I nodded, leading to Vitani to look at the mound, ''Follow me.''

I followed the lioness inside of the mound, ready to confront Zira and if i'm lucky, Kovu. And just as I thought of that, we saw Zira barking orders at some lionesses.

''Hey, mother!'' Vitani shouted to Zira, who looked at her, ''Someone wants to join us!''

That's when Zira saw me.

''Well if it isn't Kiara's little guardian?'' Zira mocked and I instantly wanted to scratch her eyes out, but I merely scoffed.

''Hardly little, Zira.'' I said, approaching her, ''But Vitani is right, I want to join you guys in taking down Simba.''

However, Zira simply narrowed her eyes at me and I felt a lump in my throat.

''How do I know this isn't some trick by Simba to try to kill me like he killed Scar?'' Zira asked and I raised ane eyebrow.

''I would never lie, Zira.'' I told her, ''This is sincere.''

Many moments of silence before Zira growled.

''Very well…..'' Zira said, red eyes glowing in the dark, but not having the menacing look of earlier, ''You can stay...but one slip up and you're dead.''

At that threat, I quickly nodded.

''Good….'' Zira said with an evil smirk before looking at Vitani, ''Take him to the resting grounds!''

Vitani nodded and we began walking, me simply looking around and balking at the conditions in this place...i'm gonna regret this, aren't I?

* * *

We managed to reach the resting grounds, which looked like a broken down, smaller pride rock before Vitani stopped, causing me to stop as well.

''Alright, Shujaa, in ya go.'' Vitani said, elbowing me as I went into the cave that they had.

''How do you know my name?'' I ask, but a voice I recognized all too well answered that for me.

''I told them…'' I heard a voice say, causing me to whip around and growl.

''...Ni…''

 **NEXT: MISSION TIME! The Outsiders begin their plan to overthrow Simba by planning an ambush on the king of the pridelands, forcing Shujaa to go along with it in hopes that something can be done to prevent Simba's death.**


	12. Assassination Attempt

''You two know each other?'' Vitani asked and I scoffed.

''I wish I didn't, but yes.'' I replied as Ni walked around me with a smirk, ''You left the pridelands four years ago following your embarrassing defeat, Ni...I should've known you'd end up here.''

''I figured you'd be wondering where I was.'' Ni laughed evilly, ''But seriously, is your little princess doing well?''

''Leave Kiara out of this, Ni.'' I growled, ''I'm here to join the outsiders.''

''Uhuh...sure you are, human.'' Ni mocked as my blood ran cold from the fact he knew I was a human. Seeing my expression, he chuckled, ''I've been watching you longer than you expect, Shujaa.''

''What is he talking about?'' Vitani asked, but I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to back away as I looked back at Ni.

''I've been watching you ever since I saw a lightning bolt strike the pridelands...and out of that lightning bolt came you, Shujaa.'' Ni revealed, causing my eyes to widen, ''It sounds cliche, but you are a very interesting lion, indeed. A human hanging amongst a species where he feels weak.''

''Shut up!'' I growled, ''What are you doing here?''

''I think Zira will explain it more in depth than I could.'' Ni said as Zira walked into the cave.

''Alright, listen up!'' Zira shouted, ''We're heading to the pridelands for a mission.''

''What mission, exactly?'' I asked, ''The pridelands are on high alert after the fire you guys started.''

''How did you-'' Zira started, but chuckled, ''I see...you are the lion my children reported seeing saving the daughter...well, I can use that to my advantage.''

You what!?

''Lure Simba into a trap...and we'll swipe in and DISPOSE OF HIM!'' Zira said while roaring. Oh no...they're gonna go after Simba!

''Wait...so you want me to do...lure him into a trap so we can kill him?'' I asked and Zira nodded, causing me to sigh, ''Okay. I'll do it!''

''Good boy…'' Zira said while grinning madly.

* * *

I stepped back into the pridelands and already I felt glad I was back. Granted, my mission was to lure Simba into a trap, but I have a plan to get around that.

''Shujaa?'' I heard Simba ask as he approached me, clearly having been on the morning patrols he used to always take Kiara on with Nala to whip her into queen shape, ''Back already.''

''Simba, it's urgent.'' I said, ''There's something going on at the gorge!''

''Really?'' Simba asked, clearly skeptical, to my annoyance, ''Zazu would have informed me about something off at the gorge...then again, I let him take the day off.''

''Family business?'' I asked and he rolled his eyes with a smile, ''Figured...you know all too well about that.''

This caused Simba to blush.

''Well, I, uh…'' Simba stuttered before shaking his head, ''Take me to the gorge.''

I nodded before running off, the king following me...and I leaked a tear, knowing that what I would do could possibly get me exiled...i'll have to attack the king with the outsiders as to not blow my cover.

We stepped down to the gorge, which was filled with dust for some reason. There was so much dust that there was little chance we could see anything.

 **Perhaps the work of Zira?**

Likely. Zira is smart enough to know that a one on one fight with Simba will not end in her victory.

''Hmhmhm…'' We heard a laugh and Simba growled at me.

''What is this?'' Simba asked me with barred teeth.

''Simba, I can explain-'' I tried to say, but Zira and her lionesses approached us, me looking around with a worried expression.

''All according to plan, Shujaa.'' Zira said as Simba growled more, ''You really shouldn't trust another male lion, Simba….ATTACK!''

I quickly watched as Simba ran away from the outsiders, who were chasing them until Vitani passed by me.

''You don't have to do this, Vitani.'' I told the lioness, who looked at me, ''You don't have to take this path.''

''Oh, I don't?'' Vitani asked with a smug face, ''Why not?''

''Do you really want to be a part of a group feeding off a dead king's legacy?'' I replied, causing her to raise an eyebrow, ''The daughter of someone so obsessed with Scar that she was forced out of the den by Scar himself during his reign?''

''Mother is a great lion!'' Vitani defended Zira, to no avail.

''Oh, really? Is that why she hardly pays attention to Nuka and is more focused on grooming Kovu to be the next king than taking care of her eldest child?'' I asked with a baffled expression, ''Why she lashes out at her own pride if someone even speaks so much as a peep bad about Scar? The fact that she hasn't tried to find more fertile and safe lands for you? Is that what makes her a great lion?''

As I said that, Vitani looked down in what appeared to be...shame. And to comfort Vitani, I went over and put a paw on her left shoulder.

''I won't kill Simba because I don't want to. Killing others because of your own ambitions is wrong, Vitani.'' I explained, ''The killing of Simba is a desire of Zira and she's just using you as one of her many pawns in a game.''

''But...mother..'' Vitani started, but I stopped her.

''Just stay here...and think about what I said.'' I told her before running to catch up with the others.

* * *

I managed to reach Simba, Zira and the others as the outsiders were cornering Zira. I quickly jumped down between them.

''Shujaa, what are you doing!?'' Zira barked as I smirked.

''Let me do it.'' I said and Zira looked at Simba, who was still growling.

''...As you wish…'' Zira said before I extended a claw and sliced Simba upon the neck, knocking him out but not having enough blood to kill him. As I looked down to Simba's knocked out body, purposely making them think he was dead, tons of roars echoed, ''YES….SCAR HAS BEEN AVENGED! SIMBA IS NOW DEAD! KOVU CAN NOW BE THE TRUE KING OF THE PRIDELANDS!''

''Zira.'' I started, ''Taking the pridelands won't be easy...I advise you guys go back to the outlands while I stay here to spy.''

''Fine.'' Zira scoffed before turning to her pride, ''Let's go!''

Zira and the outsiders ran back to the outlands as I bent down to Simba.

''Let's get you up, big guy…''

 **BOOM! CHAPTER 12 OF THE STORY AND CHAPTER 4 OF SEASON 2!**

 **Next Time: Misunderstanding the circumstances, Simba exiles Shujaa, leading to Kiara going out to search for the human-turned-lion as the drums of war beat louder with the outsiders planning an attack on the pridelands.**


	13. EXILE!

Well, after I left Simba out near the waterhole to be taken by Timon and Pumbaa back to pride rock, I went to Sarabi, who was near Rafiki's tree, to speak with her.

''Hey, Sarabi, I have something to say.''I said to the former queen, who I accepted as sort of a mother figure, who smiled.

''Whatever do you need to say, Shujaa?'' Sarabi asked me and I sighed.

''Zira and the outsiders attacked Simba in the gorge where I recall you telling me Mufasa died at.'' I informed her, ''In order to not blow my cover, I participated in the attack and did the final strike, but made sure not to kill Simba.''

Sarabi was slightly surprised that I had participated in the attack, but nodded at the circumstances of it.

''I am thankful of you not killing my son.'' Sarabi thanked me and I chuckled.

''I wouldn't kill Simba even if I wanted to.'' I said, ''No doubt i'll be exiled, though.''

''Perhaps…'' Sarabi agreed, ''As much as I love Simba, my son was never really one to reserve judgement.''

''Let's just hope this is a rare occasion of him doing so.'' I chuckled and Sarabi sighed.

* * *

Later, I had finished visiting Rafiki after Sarabi left and went back to pride rock to find all of the animals suddenly staring right at me with stern faces...ah, I know what this is about. Quickly, I cleared my throat as Simba frowned at me next with a fearful Kiara and a doubtful Nala next to him.

''Greetings, Simb-'' I started, but was interrupted by the king.

''SILENCE!'' Simba outright screamed, causing me to fall off balance by surprise, ''You assisted the outsiders in their attack!''

''Simba, at least let me explain why I-'' I started, but was against silenced by Simba.

''You assisted Zira in the attempted assassination of me...you even struck me in the neck.'' Simba said and the crowd gasped while I scoffed.

''I made them believe you were dead so they would stay away from the pridelands for a little while longer.'' I explained, ''You sent me to spy on them and that was a stage of that.''

But Simba, as Sarabi warned, was not reserving judgement or forgiveness. And as if hearing my thoughts, Sarabi looked at me with a saddened 'I told you' face.

''Father, please understand where he is coming fro-'' Kiara started, trying to defend me, but Simba growled, causing Kiara to step back.

''Answer this, Shujaa.'' Simba started, ''Did you know of us prior to coming to our world and teaming with the outsiders?''

I didn't team with them due to a common enemy, rather to spy on them, as you approved, but whatever...i'll break the truth about their world.

''...Yes.'' I admitted, causing everyone, including Kiara, Sarabi and Nala, to gasp, ''I knew of your world prior to coming here.''

''So you've lied to us this entire time…?'' Simba asked, more startled than angry.

''It was to prevent you from raising suspicions, Simb-'' I started, but Simba growled again.

''Your loyalty to us, your friendship with Kiara, everything that you've done for us...was a lie?'' Simba asked again, more serious, causing me to balk.

''Simba, you know that's not true!'' I tried to say, but Simba was buying it.

''Shujaa...do you know the penalty for something this major?'' Simba asked and I slowly nodded, ''For lying to us for four years, assisting in the attempted assassination of a royal and using others to your advantage...I sentence you to EXILE!''

And THERE IT IS!

 **Well, this was certainly unexpected.**

''NO, WAIT!'' Kiara pleaded, but was blocked by two lionesses.

...Well, this was an unbelievable situation. I follow through with my spying in order to keep my cover and I get exiled for it simply because I nicked Simba's throat and knew of their world prior to coming here.

 _Deception_

Well, that can be seen both ways, tbh.

 _Disgrace_

That's a bit odd calling me a disgrace.

 _Evil as plain as the scar on his face!_

Kind of harsh calling me evil simply because I held back the truth from you guys and referencing the fact I accidentally got a scar across my face from protecting a group of hyraxes a while back...well, time to leave.

* * *

And leave I did….or so they thought. After the crowds dispersed I sneaked my way to the peak of pride rock to listen in on a conversation between Simba and Kiara.

''Father, please reconsider.'' Kiara said to Simba, who was looking in the distance.

''You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on.'' Simba informed Kiara flatly.

''No, that's not-'' Kiara started, but Simba turned to her with a growl.

''Shujaa used you to get to me, Kiara!'' Simba growled, ''He knew about us before arriving on this world and helped the outsiders in their attempted killing of me! He was USING you!''

''No! He loves me for who I am, father!'' Kiara protested, ''He has not done anything to me..to US! He has not done anything that harmed us and you're exiling him for something he HAD to do, not what he WANTED to do!''

''He's one of them! One of Scar's followers!'' Simba yelled. Well, I was always a Scar lover, but that's besides the point.

''One of...where's the evidence?!'' Kiara balked, but Simba turned back towards the lush grasslands.

''He and the outsiders are following Scar's pawprints...and I must follow my father's.'' Simba told her, causing Kiara to tear up.

''YOU WILL NEVER BE MUFASA!'' Kiara cried before running into the den, tears flowing and Simba looking shocked...well, what do you expect from your daughter when you just exiled someone she cares dearly about and grew up loving as a best friend.

Nonetheless, I knew I couldn't stay forever, so I quickly ran down pride rock and towards the southern border, only stopping to see Rafiki looking at me with a sympathetic look.

''I am sorry, Shujaa.'' Rafiki apologized, but I sighed.

''It's not your fault, Rafiki...it's mine.'' I said before continuing to run...to god knows where.

* * *

I walked across a desert in the cold night, kicking over rocks as I tried to look for food three hours after I was exiled. As I kept walking, I heard crying coming from the sand dunes that were only a few feet away from me. I walked up the dunes and saw Kiara laying in the middle of nowhere, crying as she kept saying my name, causing me to sigh.

''Kiara?'' I asked and Kiara's head slowly raised up at the voice and her name being called.

''C-Connor?'' Kiara replied while sniffling, then saw me before she quickly got up and nuzzled me, causing me to fall to the ground and nuzzle back, ''I don't know why he did it….''

''Eh, Simba was always hard-headed.'' I shrugged as Kiara got off of me, letting me pull myself up, ''But now I can keep going...keep walking until I find a good place to stay until I go back to my world.''

''But, Connor…'' Kiara started, nuzzling up against me again, ''We have to go back.''

''Well, why do you say that?'' I asked, ''I've been exiled, you're out here and the outsiders are...oh….I see what you're trying to do.''

''You do?'' Kiara replied with a raised eyebrow.

''You're wanting to reunite the prides, aren't you?'' I asked and Kiara slowly nodded, ''Clever girl.''

Kiara giggled at that as I walked up the sand dune.

''Which way back to the pridelands?'' I asked her, ''I want to redeem myself for my mistakes.''

''It's up north.'' Kiara answered, coming up next to me, ''But this isn't your fault.''

''Yes…'' I mumbled as we started running north, ''Yes it is.''

 **NEXT: Unite the prides! Shujaa and Kiara race to the pridelands as the war between the outsiders and pridelanders reaches a boiling point, with the human-turned-lion and princess of the pridelands looking to end it once and for all.**


	14. The End Of The Road

''Go, go, go!'' I yelled as Kiara and I raced towards the pridelands, with it heavily raining and water rapids consuming entire canyons. I looked around and saw herds of animals fleeing a particular area of the pridelands, ''We need to find them and fast!''

After a few more minutes of searching, Kiara saw two prides of lions standing across from each other. I saw Kiara gasp in the corner of my eye and turned to her.

''What's wrong?'' I asked and Kiara pointed at the prides.

''They're about to fight!'' Kiara screamed, ''We need to hurry!''

Kiara sped up, with me following her towards the two prides...who were now charging at each other! CRAP!

However, we managed to land between the two prides before they could kill each other, Kiara facing Simba and me facing Zira, Kovu, Nuka and Ni.

''Hello, Zira.'' I said with a smirk, ''Nice to see you on this fine rainy night.''

''Shujaa?'' Zira balked, ''You're with the daughter?''

''Yes, Zira…'' I sighed, ''Now, if you please, back away from the pridelands. I don't want any of you hurt...but Ni.''

''Tch, nice to know you care about me.'' Ni said sarcastically.

''NEVER!'' Zira yelled, causing me to frown, '' We came to avenge Scar!''

''For what, Zira?'' I asked, ''What do you hope to accomplish by this? Putting Kovu on the throne!? He's just a mere tool in your plan to avenge your dead tyrant!''

''Stand aside.'' Simba warned Kiara, but she stood her ground.

''Daddy, this has to stop!'' Kiara barked.

''You're even weaker than I imagined, Shujaa.'' Zira told me, ''Get...out...of...the...way!''

''And let you kill Kiara? Let you kill the pride I spent all of my time on this world thinking of as a second family? As if!'' I replied, crouching down as Zira growled.

''Stay out of this!'' Simba said to Kiara, who softened.

''A wise king once told me…'we are one'...I didn't understand what he meant….now I do.'' Kiara said and Simba's eyes widened, then turned to the outsiders and I.

''But...they….he…'' Simba started, but Kiara interrupted them.

''Them...us. Look at them...they are us...what differences do you see?'' Kiara asked, ''And in Shujaa's case, he's someone from another world looking for a fresh life away from oppression….are you wanting to give that to him?''

Slowly, Simba looked at the softened glares of the outsiders and the hardened glare of myself, seeing that I was still angry at him for exiling me. And perhaps by common sense alone, most of the outsiders and even Ni ended up leaving the pridelands, leaving only Zira, Kovu, Nuka and Vitani.

''Vitani! Attack!'' Zira ordered her daughter, who looked at her.

''No, mother!'' Vitani spat, ''Shujaa and Kiara...through their words….made me realize your personal goals are not as important as those who want to change you….I will not attack them.''

Vitani then walked over by my side as Nuka and Kovu growled, but Nuka quickly grinned madly.

''H-Hey, mother! Let me take the male!'' Nuka said and Zira turned to him.

''Which one?'' Zira asked and Nuka gestured to me, causing me to scoff, ''Fine. I have Simba!''

Zira lept towards Simba, only to be tackled by Kiara, sending them both off a cliff as I smacked Nuka to the ground.

''KIARA!'' Simba, Nala and I all screamed in horror at the same time as Kiara and Zira were falling, but Kiara managed to regain her footing on a steep ledge, similar to how I was four years ago.

''I'll get hi-'' Nuka started as he charged to me, but I easily pinned him down and roared, causing him to go pale, ''-on second thought, maybe I don't.''

I quickly threw Nuka into the water as Simba lept to try to get Kiara, causing me to jump after him.

''What are you doing?!'' Simba asked, baffled.

''I caused this mess and it's my job to fix it!'' I replied as I lept ahead of him and was getting closer to Kiara, who was reaching for Zira with her paw.

''Zira...grab my paw!'' Kiara begged the crazed lioness, who looked back at the raging water with fear, only to look up at her with a crazed grin.

''No…'' Zira said before letting go, to the horror of Kiara and the shock of everyone else, and willingly falling into the water...she committed suicide. I leaped to a platform above Kiara and reached out my paw, causing Kiara to look up and see me.

''I-I tried to help her..'' Kiara stammered, grabbing my paw and letting me help her up to the platform before we nuzzled each other, ''I tried...to change her.''

''Not everyone can be changed, Kiara…'' I said to her before smiling, ''Now...I just have one question...or...rather a request.''

''What is it?'' Kiara asked.

''Wanna be my wife?'' I asked her, causing Kiara to look at me with a stunned look.

''I...what?'' Kiara asked, tears leaked from her eyes.

''I may not have that much time left on this world, so I need to make the most of it….why not end it by getting married?'' I asked, ''It makes both of us happy.''

''I...OF COURSE I WILL!'' Kiara yelled in glee before hugging me, causing me to chuckle.

* * *

Well, i'm back at pride rock with the outsiders who joined the pride, including Vitani, and all of the pridelanders...like...every animal in the pridelands came for this god forsaken ceremony...just kidding, I love it!

 **It's not because you're getting married, right?**

Well, that's one of the reasons.

Kiara walked out wearing a necklace I had asked Rafiki to create for her, which was made out of flowers and had a light stone with one of my claw marks on it and it looked absolutely stunning on her. As I sighed and looked to Simba, who nodded at me, I looked back and saw Kiara walk to where me, Timon and Pumbaa were and nuzzle me.

''I love moments like this!'' Pumbaa said as Timon sniffled.

''Yeah…'' Timon replied before they looked each other.

''Love...NOT LIKE...LOVE!'' The two of them said before they hugged each other, crying tears of joy as Rafiki waved his stick over the heads of me and Kiara, declaring us mates as Simba approached me.

''I...am sorry, Shujaa.'' Simba sighed, ''If I had known earlier, I would have been more calm about the attack.''

''I forgot to tell you about it, so it's my fault.'' I replied before putting a paw on him, ''But why be all gloomy when we have a ceremony to conduct!?''

''Good point…'' Simba agreed before turning his head towards the edge of pride rock, ''Follow us, you two.''

I nodded and the two of us began following Simba before Nala came in front of us.

''I'm just wanting to say...i'm so proud of how far the two of you have come since Shujaa arrived here.'' Nala congratulated, ''And I hope that when you eventually ascend the throne, you will be the greatest rulers the pridelands have ever seen.''

''Well, I wouldn't be that optimistic, but thanks anyway, Nala.'' I said before hugging her, causing the queen to hug back, leading to us continuing our walk up to the edge. When we reached there, Kiara and I smiled at the crowd of cheering animals, causing us to roar, marking our victory and marriage...well, this is nice...marrying into a royal family.

 **Tch...Uru did the same thing.**

Eh, that worked out in the end, did it not?

 **Perhaps...but it is time for you to go.**

Go whe-oh...now I see. Yes, it was all too evident as I started glowing, to the bafflement of everyone in the area.

''Everyone...as much as i'd love to celebrate, it is time for me to go back to my world.'' I revealed, causing gasps from everyone and a horrified expression from Kiara, ''It has been a blast...ups...downs...all arounds...all evident in the place I called my home when transported out of my world.''

Everyone was silent, the other royals stepping off of the edge as I began to make a speech.

''I came here from the will of the great kings, the magic of rulers long since dead...but out of that, I met friends...I met enemies...I changed others like they changed me...heck, I even married the very lioness I was tasked with keeping happy by the king himself.'' I spoke, ''But out of that...the pridelands became happier...no brutal wars fought...no conflict too big or too small for the pridelanders to handle and we became stronger!''

The crowd cheered as I raised a paw up, eager to continue.

''I would like to thank my now wife Kiara for bringing me joy and happiness I never thought possible...as I would like to thank Simba and Nala for although Simba and I have had our ups and downs, they have been the figures I go to whenever I need help. And then there's Sarabi, the former queen who has been a mother figure for over four years now and doesn't look like she's ready to stop yet!'' I said as Kiara started crying, Simba and Nala went to comfort her and Sarabi shed a tear, ''And...I would like to thank everyone else...while I didn't meet all of the pridelanders, what you guys have done to defend the circle of life and defend your home have earned you my respect...and I hope...sometime...when I hopefully come back...your respect will be earned by me.''

I turned to Kiara and nuzzled her as she hugged me.

''I'm gonna miss you, Connor…'' Kiara whispered through tears and I sighed.

''Kiara...that necklace...I got it because I knew my time here was coming and I wanted something for you to remember me by…but...I love you.'' I admitted, ''I always will...goodbye, my princess of the pridelands.''

I then looked up as Kiara went back to her parents, causing a lightning strike to hit me and envelop me in a bright light...certain to be back at my world...because for every world a man finds happiness in...there's always one where he needs to be.

 **THE END**


End file.
